Dear Kid
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: By the time you get this I'll be long gone. It's not like I will abandon you, it's just I did something really bad and now I'm going be in jail. So I'm gonna write you these letters. Just so you know that I'm always here but thanks to my dumb choices I won't be able to meet you. So you must be wondering who I am? Well I'm Duncan Eli Mason aka you're dad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fastest thing I have ever made most likely. So enjoy this guys! Also sorry for the rushness. **

* * *

><p><em>Hey Little Little Red, <em>

_By the time you get this I'll be long gone. It's not like I will abandon you, it's just I did something really bad and now I'm going be in jail. So I'm gonna write you these letters. Just so you know that I'm always here but thanks to my dumb choices I won't be able to meet you. Not anytime soon and most likely never. So you must be wondering who I am? Well that is simple, I'm Duncan Eli Mason aka you're dad._

_Let me just tell you one thing. Life fucking sucks. I know that normal parents might tell you otherwise but I'm telling you guy the truth. Nothing but the truth. So I'm gonna swear in these letters, and I don't give two flying fucks if you care. Because you know why? Because sometimes you need to know what is real and what isn't. Kay? So know let's get on too the good stuff! _

* * *

><p><em>I met you're mom at this weird summer camp. I had dated two girls before her and it was really weird. One because my Exs had began dating each other (Their are your aunties. Don't even ask why.) Second, you're mom had gotten out of this relationship with some guy, I think his name was Nike. But anyways, we dated and then we just moved in together. I am three years older than you're mom so it was kinda weird at first. Also kid, the summer camp was for adults I was twenty three when we met, okay?<em>

_So I fell in love. God I should like a girl, but it was true. I'm deeply in love with you're mom. And it kills me that you won't be able to see or meet me. Not in personal though, it won't be like that kid. I don't know what you're name will be, you're gender will be and the time I'm writing this. You are as big as a peanut in you're mom's belly. _

_And before you stop reading I just want you to know that it would have been different, a lot different. These letters wouldn't exist and I would be there for you. Seeing how you've grown and how you've been. I just want you to know that I retreat what I did, but you got lucky kid. I've would have been a trouble dad. And nothing else, because that's life. I wasn't suppose to a dad, my dad wasn't suppose to be a dad, my granddad wasn't suppose to be. It's how a Duncan works, because of life. So just be there for you're mom, okay? Even if you are a girl just be as though as nails and help you're mom.  
><em>

_Just don't give up kid? Okay? I don't want you to turn out as a failure as me. Because you shouldn't be like me, because the strands like me would end up like a very bad life. You need to have a good life, so listen to you're mom and just don't try to end up in Juvie or Jail. Trust me it's really really fucking sucky. I god that sounds so wrong, sorry kid. It's really a sucky letter isn't it? But kid that's real._

_So lights up is coming soon, and I have the worst fucking hand writing in the dark so this is the end of the letter._

_Bye Little Red._

_Duncan aka Prison 431230_


	2. Zoey's Letter

_Where are you? _

_Duncan, what has happened to you? I really need to know this. I got the letter for our kid, what do you mean that you will not be there to see his or hers life go out? The police only said you had about two months of prison time, and you got out of there almost two weeks ago. Where are you? Duncan please answer me, I can't do this without you. I love you way to much to let you go. Duncan please. Someone came by our house. He said he wanted to see where you are. _

_Duncan please contract me, I can't do this anyone. I need you to tell me what happened. Duncan, what are you planning? Is it something good? I really need you to contract me, because even if you don't think so. I need you Duncan, I need you to help with the baby. I need you because I will and always will love you. So I'm sending this to the place where you sent the first letter. Please reply. _

_Love like always Zoey._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Duncan, <em>

_Please come home! Some many people are asking what has happened to you. Please reply to me, I am getting really nervous now, you promised me you would come home soon but yet there hasn't been anything. Duncan, please. Everyone has a breaking point and I am reaching mine, my friends keep asking me why I still wait for you. When it's been almost six months! I know, I have been keeping track ever since you probation officer came over and asked me where you were. _

_Duncan what game are you playing? Please, I need to know. You always promised me, this love would be fulled with secrets, but this one is just a little to secretive. Please, and I know I say please a lot but this time I really mean it. I just need to know what did happen to you. Don't you want to be a family? And have more kids? We can do that if you just come home. You could finally be the good guy, we just need to be together. Please, I am begging._

_Duncan, everyone misses you. Just please turn around whatever crazy get rich easy scheme you are doing and just turn home. _

_For everyone who loves you, just not for me and the baby._

_And you must be wondering why I am even bothering to message you. It's only four simple words. _

_Because I love you. _

_Love like always Zoey. _

_PS. Come Home Soon. Please_


End file.
